Forgotten Birthday
by NxE-Forever
Summary: Another one-shot on NatsuxErza. Takes place in High School where Natsu and Erza are already a couple. This story is on Erza forgetting Natsu's birthday and Natsu's reaction towards it... Read and Review! Arigatou!


This story happens when Natsu and Erza are in high school and when they are already a couple.

Read and Review this story! ^_^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forgotten Birthday<strong>_

Natsu entered the Student Council Room looking extremely sad. Sighing as he saw the empty room, he turned around only to bang into his red-headed girlfriend, Erza Scarlet.

"Oh, sorry Erza," he told her as he helped her to pick up the books that had fallen on the floor.

"Its okay, were you waiting for me?" she asked, looking at the sad Natsu she felt worried, "Are you okay?"

She touched his forehead, looking for signs of a fever.

"Do you know what day is it today?" Natsu asked her, ignoring her question as he held her hand to his cheek.

"16th March?" Erza answered blankly.

"You don't remember…" he muttered as he dropped her hand and turned away.

"Natsu, what is it? What don't I remember?" Erza shouted at his retreating back.

"I'll be waiting at the carpark," Natsu yelled and ran away not wanting to answer his question.

Erza walked into the council room. She could not concentrate on her work. She did not think that her 'forgetting' his birthday would cause him this much of confusion. She sighed as much as she wanted to finish her work, she _had _to see that he is not crying his heart out or anything. She stood up and walked down to the carpark.

"She doesn't remember, Gray," she heard Natsu blabbering to his best friend and rival, Gray Fullbuster, on the phone.

She smiled to herself. Gray was doing a good job distracting him so that Natsu would not feel even more alone. She walked back into the council room, softly smiling to herself.

'Who knew that such a small joke would make him so emotional?' Erza smirked.

"I know it's your birthday and all but holding onto a girlfriend who doesn't even remember your birthday? What type of guy _are_ you?" Gray shouted into the phone, nearly making Natsu deaf.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that," Natsu threatened.

"Or else what, you are going to beat me up, Flame-Pants," Gray taunted him.

"Only so that I can see you hide behind your girlfriend," Natsu replied, nearly burning his phone.

"You know something? The rest of us are bringing you out to a restaurant to celebrate your birthday. So, you will meet me at the restaurant with or without Erza, you got that?" Gray screamed at him.

"I won't go, not without Erza," Natsu snapped his phone shut.

#In the Council Room about two hours later#

After finishing her work quickly, Erza packed her bag and arranged the papers neatly on the table. Then, she walked out of the room and into the carpark.

"Natsu, I'm done. Let's go," Erza told him as she ran towards Natsu's motorcycle, only to find him still talking on the phone.

Seeing her, he hurriedly put down the phone. Nodding he sat on his motorcycle and drove towards Erza's house – oops, I mean mansion. Upon, entering her mansion, the lights flickered on and every one of his friends jumped out of his hiding place and shouted 'Surprise'. It was a surprise birthday party organized by the great Erza, herself.

"Surprised?" Erza smirked.

"Yes," Natsu told her and 'smiled'.

Erza being his girlfriend knew that it was a fake smile.

"I told you that you would come here with or without Erza, right? This is Erza's 'house' so she'll have to be here either way," Gray said proudly as his hand snaked around his girlfriend, Cana's waist.

"Lame, Frostbite, its just lame," Natsu rolled his eyes at Gray and Cana who had to stop Gray from fighting with Natsu on his birthday.

Half way through the party, Erza noticed that Natsu went to the balcony, still looking sad. Getting Natsu and herself drinks, she followed him.

"Why are you still sad?" she asked him as she gave him a glass of coke.

"You made me think that you really forgot my birthday you know? Do you have any idea how depressing today was for me?" Natsu whispered as he stared out into the garden below, away from Erza.

"I'm sorry but I thought that the surprise party would be a nice idea," she said as she put her glass on the table beside her and moved closer to him.

She hated the way he sounded like he was in pain or something. She hugged him and leaned on his shoulder. When he did not return the hug she tightened her arms around him for a moment before turning around to exit the balcony when his happy and normal voice stopped her.

"Why did you stop for?" Natsu whined as Erza turned and stared at him.

"You know a small quiet walk in the park with you would have made me really happy. Just a hug and kiss?" he asked her.

Erza smiled warmly and walked towards her beloved, amazing boyfriend.

"I know, but the others especially Mira like this idea a lot," Erza told him.

She hugged him and they stood there for a while, thinking about the time Natsu had mastered enough courage to tell her that he liked her. Then, at the same time both of them turned and looked at each other. Staring, into Natsu's eyes, Erza's face turned an even deeper shade then her hair. They looked at each other and Natsu leaned forward, kissing Erza under the bright moonlight.

* * *

><p>Read and Review this story please?<p>

I am also going to write a new story called** I Love My Rival** after I am done with The Pill. This story is based on Natsu and Erza and it takes place in a parallel world where Natsu and Erza are rivals. Look forward to it if you love my NatsuxErza stories. XD


End file.
